The Crossover Game Wikia
Welcome to the The Crossover Game Wikia LeeHatake presents The Crossover Game, a massive crossover of your favorite video games. In fact, this game combines not only your entire video game collection, but also the games you want to play! Creating Pages Please consult the Character Moveset Template when creating character articles. Note that character forms and variations should reflect on the list given on the Crossover Game article, and character legacies do not reflect on a character's entire video game legacy, but only the games and/or movies/films/etc. that I own. Note: '''If you want to create your own character pages, create them in a blog or consult LeeHatake93 on creating character articles. If a character is not listed in the roster on the Crossover Game article, that character should be made into a blog, not an article. If a character page is made that isn't listed on this roster, it will be deleted. The page can be restored if you wish to move them to a blog, but will not remain an article. Note that characters that have alternate forms will have special pages. For example, if one looks at the character list and sees a character that has alternate forms, such as Naruto Uzumaki, each form should have a separate page to avoid clutter. For characters like this, put a single row, three column table at the top of the page, linking to the other characters involved. Additionally, multiples of the same character, like Mario and Metal Mario, or characters with links to each other, such as Sora and Ventus, will also have this table on their pages. For those who want to help with LeeHatake93's characters, whenever you create a page, please link to that character from their name on the roster section of The Crossover Game. Overview '''The Crossover Game is a completely hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93, developed by every major video game company, and would be released for every known video game system. It was inspired by his original idea of Memory Card Crossover: The Game, a PlayStation 2 accessory game thought up in 2007. The main premise of the title is that it would essentially be a crossover of a gamer's entire video game collection. This in mind, the game would be pretty useless if said gamer bought it as their first game. The basic idea is that the game would read save files from your console, in addition to linking to your online ID to read software titles that you've played that don't have saves on your console, in the case of games saved to the cloud. Hardware adapters would also be invented in order to read save files from memory cards, like those used for a PlayStation 2, PSP, or Vita, and game cartidges, such as Nintendo 64, Game Boy, and Nintendo 3DS games. Due to the limitations of handheld consoles and consoles of the past, The Crossover Game would only be playable at its full potential on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Wii U, Switch, and gaming PC, hence the adapters that read saves from cartridges and memory cards. In addition to allowing you to import characters from different games, you would also be able to select a genre to play, such as open-world, fighting games, racing games, and RPG's. Once a genre has been set, you can choose a game to use as a template, and then import the engine of a game to play with. For example, you could choose an open-world game and select Grand Theft Auto V, allowing you to explore the world of Los Santos, San Andreas. However, you could choose to use the gameplay of Saints Row IV, allowing you to use the weapons and superpowers from the aforementioned game. Another example would be the fighting genre. Let's say you select Marvel vs Capcom 3 as a template, but you choose the fighting mechanics of Soul Calibur V. The movesets for the Marvel and Capcom characters would be reworked into the style of Soul Calibur. In addition to the roster present in the base game, you'd be able to import characters from other games to play as, even if they aren't from fighting games. Perhaps you want to see what it'd be like for Johnny Gat to face off against Niko Bellic? Maybe you've always wanted to see Joel and Ellie take on FranK West and Chuck Greene? The possbilities would be endless! Additionally, using games that allow character creation will let players customize a character's outfit, even if the character originates from a game that does not allow so. For example, players of The Sims could import someone such as Nathan Drake, and customize the outfit he wears. In addition, the outfits of characters from any game can be imported into the character creator, even if their outfit cannot be removed in their original game. With this, players would have many customizable outfits to choose from, such as Naruto dressed as Cole MacGrath, Sasuke dressed as Jak, or Trevor Phillips dressed as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, among many other possibilities. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse